1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a fuel paste and a process for its production.
2. Prior Art
Fuel pastes have been made which contain an organic material as a foundation for the paste, but such fuel pastes burns with a strongly sooting flame. This is exceedingly unpleasant, particularly whenever, for example, a charcoal filling is burned on a grill.
Swiss Pat. No. 470,471 teaches a fuel paste that has as a fuel carrier substance purest silicon dixoide, the particle size of which varies from 3 to 40.mu.. The fuel paste also contains ethanol, and is packaged in tubes to prevent any danger of explosions. The paste is made by adding the ethanol to the fuel carrier substance while stirring until a homogenous paste is obtained.
Swiss Patent-Of-Addition No. 482,008 discloses a non-thixotropic fuel paste which is soft and plastic that consists of 80 to 90 percent by weight of ethanol and 20 to 10 percent by weight of an inorganic fuel carrier mix. The inorganic fuel carrier mix contains, beside silicon dioxide, at least one other oxide compound of silicon, titanium, zirconium or aluminum or at least one carbonate or hydroxide of an alkali or alkaline earth metal. A process for its production is disclosed.
The known fuel pastes with inorganic material as a foundation leave a larger residue of non-combustible remainders (than do those with organic carriers) and the noncombustible inorganic portion of the pastes decreases their heating value.